


Все-таки к звездам

by Meilinn, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Обаятельное зло [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Dark, Fluff, Hydra Steve Rogers, Light Masochism, M/M, evil!616 AU, superior tony stark, unholy matrimony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Парный фик к «Через тернии к чему получится».
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Обаятельное зло [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637155
Kudos: 20





	Все-таки к звездам

**Author's Note:**

> Что-то среднее между некромантией и некрофилией (на самом деле нет, все живы)

Секретную базу для Мстителей, которую они между собой называли просто Башней, Тони построил в Арктике.

«Да это же тупо железный хер торчит среди льдов», выразил вслух Клинт то, о чем все, несомненно, подумали. Тони мог бы не согласиться, но в этом была своя концептуальная прелесть: и хер, и железный, и белоснежные поля сколько видит глаз — все прекрасно. Перед властью белого цвета даже супезлодейская команда терялась, словно растворялась на стерильном полотне хирурга, а Тони чувствовал себя вдохновленным скальпелем в руке гения.

Но были и другие причины.

Капитан смотрел на льды не так, как другие. Когда Тони замечал его ярость за напускной суровостью, сердце начинало биться быстрее. Глупенький Кэп со своими идеологическими уравнениями никогда не понял бы, что Тони почувствовал, глядя на его безжизненное тело. Когда-то, в жизни «до», Тони плохо отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает и зачем. Он распылялся на мелкие частички и выгорал, сконфуженный, бесцельный, злой. Дым застилал глаза, ничто не приносило удовлетворения, наркотики отупляли, теплые тела рядом казались бездушными оболочками и легко ломались в его руках.

Все изменилось, когда острый глаз маленькой хищницы Джанет приметил блеск щита подо льдом. Мир бесконечных, но бессмысленных возможностей сжался для Тони до идеального трупа в лаборатории. Не было ничего красивее Капитана, не было эксперимента совершенней. В его руках оказалась настоящая сказочная мечта, словно звезда, упавшая с неба, и принесла вдохновение сродни сексуальному экстазу. Он почти не спал тогда, только работал, пил воду и дрочил, чтобы справиться с влечением. Мечта должна была жить. Мечта была холодной, но Тони горел как никогда, желая творить, постигать суть вещей, желая его.

Когда Капитан проснулся и тут же попытался отрубить ему щитом голову, Тони только смеялся как сумасшедший, ненавидя его и боль от его рук. Но пускай холод ушел из совершенного тела, голубые глаза все еще были как льдинки, и для Тони больше ничто не имело значения. Он был дома, а ярость Капитана открывала перспективы, которые кружили голову.

Возможно, у него, как и у Тони, тоже была жизнь «до», в которой он лично нашивал на одежду заключенных розовые треугольники, и если бы Капитан таки положил ноги на стол в Овальном кабинете, то проследил бы, чтобы положенные нашивки появились и на Тони. Но его Капитан был очаровательно лицемерен, и в случае триумфа вероятнее бы посадил Тони на цепь в своей спальне, а то и заставил бы отсасывать ему, пока он рассказывает с трибуны о необходимости очищения человечества от дегенератов и содомитов. Было что-то умопомрачительно прекрасное в том, как Капитан белел от гнева, называл Тони всякими громкими словами, но никогда не мог устоять перед искушением. Главное — позволить ему сперва причинить Тони немного боли.

— Ты вообще можешь ненавидеть меня?

— Конечно, я ненавижу тебя, Кэп.

_Я построил надгробие твоему рождению здесь, в Арктике. Так что ненавидь и ты меня, пожалуйста. Не смей останавливаться. Никогда._


End file.
